Late Night Misunderstandings
by Insanitykilledthecat
Summary: Marshall comes home from a late night gig and finds the house quiet... too quiet.   They might be OOC and there could be some fluff here and there R&R I do not own Adventure time but the story is mine.
1. Chapter 1

The gig over by the Ice Queen's territory ended late as expected. The band did great, and we got a couple new fans. However, they will never be able to replace my number one fan, Fiona, my girlfriend. She would have come along, but I didn't want the Ice Queen to hurt her. "B- but I really want to go! I can defend myself. I'm not afraid of that old lady," she wined as I was packing my axe earlier that day.

I saw our house in the distance and floated the rest of the way with my axe over my shoulder. The lights were off and there seemed to be no life in the house. It was very unusual for her to have the house so dark. I figured she was playing video games in the dark for better effects.

I slowly opened the door and placed my axe to the side. The house was silent until I heard giggles coming from our room. I wasn't sure what to think as I floated up the stairs. The giggles continued, but as I reached the door, they turned into high pitched pants.

I busted the door down and found a shocked and naked Fiona fall off the bed. "where is he?", I yelled.

"M-Marshall?", was all she was able to blurt out.

"I will ask again", I hissed at her, " where is he?"

"Where is who?", her face seemed more pale than usual.

"It's that prancy prince, isn't it?", I growled. I always had my eye on him ever since he started hanging out with her very often.

"Wh-wha- no! I would never do that to you!", she started to tear up.

The room grew silent except for a low and constant buzz. I floated around the bed and found the noise getting louder. I looked down at Fiona and saw something poking out from between her legs. Quickly, she closed her legs and brought her knees up to her chest after I realized it was a vibrator.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, and I couldn't bear it," she started to cry," I didn't want to bother you knowing you would come home tired."

"Fi!"' I pulled her into a tight hug, "don't be sorry. You should never be ashamed of asking. I would never be too tired for you".

"You really mean it?", she looked up at me as she rubbed her eye.

"Never doubt it for a second. I love you", I smiled down at her.

"I love you too", she smiled back at me as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

Fiona is the only person in the world who would see me like loving softy she can cuddle up to, and I am the only one who will see her like a cute defenceless bunny I must protect. I gotta be tough around others or else they won't take me seriously as the vampire king.

We stayed together in each other's arms until I realized she stilled had the vibrator on. I looked down at her hungrily and she smirked at me. We knew we were not going to sleep any time soon.

Okay... This is my first fanfic I ever made so please be nice 3 I made this a while ago, but I wasn't sure what characters would fit this. Well, review it and stuff. Tell me what I need to improve on and I don't accept flames. 3 If I get good feedback I might finish the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh gosh... Sorry for neglecting this for so long... I forgot I even submitted a fanfic here. I was looking through my Google documents and found the first chapter.

Anyway, I decided to give you guys a teeny preview if the next chapter.

I will remove this post (if I remember) before submitting the next chapter.

Happy reading 3

Marshall looked down hungrily at me and I was able to tell the gig did not tire him out. I sometimes forget about his late night bursts of energy. There are times when I need to beg him to slow down a bit. Marshall leaned down to my crotch and studied the area, but it was hard to hold back my groans since the vibrator was still on.

_ told you it was a __teeny _ preview I might be finished sometime this week since my ADD gets the best of me 3 I also deleted what I already worked on by accident so that might discourage me a bit -3-


End file.
